


Mellie

by Janamelie



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janamelie/pseuds/Janamelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Ace Rimmer's dimension about a fortnight after he leaves for good.  Mellie reflects on the pleasant dalliance they enjoyed involving maple syrup, and the relationship between Spanners and Ace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mellie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Series 4 episode "Dimension Jump".

"You can take the rest of the afternoon off, Mellie.  I won't need you any more today."

"Really, sir?  Thank you very much."

Admiral Tranter gave her a benevolent smile and retreated into his office.

She began tidying her desk, making sure anything confidential was returned to the relevant filing cabinet.  She wasn't totally surprised; she'd half been expecting it.  In the two or three weeks since Ace's final departure, the old man had let her off early five or six times.

_He really must think I'm heartbroken._

She wasn't.

 

 

She **missed** Ace, of course.  Everyone did, even those who hadn't known him anywhere near as intimately - er, anywhere near as well.  An involuntary shiver ran through her and heat rose to her face.

_Best sex ever._

But then it was supposed to be.  Frankly, she'd have felt cheated by anything less.

From their very first meeting there had been a spark.  She'd relished their flirtations and enlivened many a dull, office-bound day by imagining what she'd do to that fine backside if she ever got her hands on it.

It was obvious the attraction was mutual.  She'd occasionally overheard him flirting with other women and could tell when his heart wasn't in it.  Ace had to flirt with every adult female he encountered.  It was part of the unwritten job description.

She'd held back from propositioning him for a long time, not wanting to be just another notch on smeg knew how many bedposts.  But when she'd found out about the Wildfire project, she knew he'd go for it.  She also knew he wouldn't return this time.

She'd taken her very last chance to sample Ace's legendary wares and didn't regret it one bit.

 

 

Fastening her smart jacket, she glanced back through Tranter's office window.  The Admiral was puffing on a cigar and gazing pensively at nothing in particular.

 _He's not heartbroken either, even if he did try my chat-up line on Ace, the old copycat._  She suspected her boss's attraction to the dashing pilot had more to do with wanting to be him than anything else.

As she stepped out of the lift, she caught a glimpse of Dave Lister.   He looked to have just finished his shift, but his usual ebullience was absent.  He spotted her and waved half-heartedly.

 _Clearly Dave wasn't so lucky._ She wondered if he realised how hard he'd fallen for Ace or if he just thought he was missing a good friend.

Whichever.  Time to give Krissie a ring and invite her round for a few drinks.  It wouldn't take long to get her onto the subject of her marriage; she'd already made one or two disgruntled comments about how distracted Dave was lately.

_And if I just happen to have recently read about some foolproof ways to pep up your sex life, passing them on is the least I can do._


End file.
